L'âme n'est pas faite pour vivre plusieurs vies
by Amelle004
Summary: AU. Draco est l'un des plus anciens vampires peuplant cette terre. Transformé avant de devenir complètement un homme, il a vécu plusieurs vies. Plus d'un millénaire plus tard, il comprit que l'âme humaine ne pouvait pas vivre aussi longtemps... DMHP
1. Prologue

**Titre** : L'âme humaine n'est pas faite pour vivre plusieurs vies (le titre n'est pas tout à fait le même, mais l'original était trop long pour )

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et yaoi.

**Résumé **: Autre Univers. Draco est l'un des plus anciens vampires peuplant cette terre. Transformé avant de devenir complètement un homme, il a vécu plusieurs vies. On lui a appris à tuer, il fut un meurtrier pour survivre. Choisissant ses proies parmi les âmes perdues de la terre, il erra pendant plus d'un millénaire. Plus les années passaient et moins il se sentait humain. C'est après plus d'un millénaire qu'il comprit que l'âme humaine n'était peut-être pas faite pour vivre plusieurs vies... DMHP.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous, je suis contente de partager avec vous cette nouvelle histoire. Je me sens l'âme d'une écrivaine ces temps-ci alors je voulais vous en faire profiter. Rassurez-vous, si je publie une autre histoire, cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'espoir aveuglé! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prologue

Le vide m'appelle. J'ai enfin décidé de mettre fin à tout cela. Contempler une dernière fois les rayons du soleil. Parviendront-ils, par leur chaleur, à faire fondre mon âme comme ils feront fondre mon corps?

L'aurore arrive enfin. J'ai peur, mais j'ai espoir. Espoir en quelque chose de différent. Espoir en l'oubli.

Sur le bord de la falaise, j'entends les vagues frapper violemment contre la paroi de pierre. Le sol solide sous mes pieds est la dernière chose que je ressentirais avant la brulure. Le ciel devient de plus en plus clair et pour une fois, j'espère l'arrivée du jour.

Je ressens tout, je vois tout, mais je n'en ai plus envie. De toute façon, j'irai en enfer, alors ajouter le suicide à la liste de mes péchés ne changera rien au final.

Je respire une dernière fois même si j'en ai plus besoin. Le soleil se lève sur l'océan et je sens pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps la douce chaleur d'un rayon de soleil. Je suis surpris, car j'avais oublié cette sensation. Elle perdure quelques secondes, mais je ressens rapidement la brulure, châtiment infligé par le soleil sur ma peau de condamné.

Je crois que j'ai hurlé. Ensuite, malgré l'astre du jour qui m'aveuglait, tout devin noir.

Je suis un damné, un vampire et je veux mourir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voici le prologue. Oui oui... Je sais, c'est très court! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lecteur, car la suite sera beaucoup plus longue!

Amelle


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : L'âme humaine n'est pas faite pour vivre plusieurs vies (le titre n'est pas tout à fait le même, mais l'original était trop long pour )

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et yaoi.

**Résumé **: Autre Univers. Draco est l'un des plus anciens vampires peuplant cette terre. Transformé avant de devenir complètement un homme, il a vécu plusieurs vies. On lui a appris à tuer, il fut un meurtrier pour survivre. Choisissant ses proies parmi les âmes perdues de la terre, il erra pendant plus d'un millénaire. Plus les années passaient et moins il se sentait humain. C'est après plus d'un millénaire qu'il comprit que l'âme humaine n'était peut-être pas faite pour vivre plusieurs vies... DMHP.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous, je suis contente de partager avec vous cette nouvelle histoire. Dont voici le premier chapitre. Rassurez-vous, si je publie une autre histoire, cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'espoir aveuglé! Même si cela prend du temps, je vous assure que toutes mes histoires auront une fin. Tranquillement, mais surement, nous verrons, la fin du tunnel les amis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1

Il était debout. Droit sur le bord de la falaise. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc volaient au vent. Ses pieds solidement ancrés au sol, il contemplait l'horizon. Son corps respirait l'attente. L'attente, surement, du lever du soleil. L'aube pointait dans une atmosphère paisible.

Harry le contemplait lui, l'adolescent attentif et il le trouva beau. Il se tenait très près du vide, mais même si une aura désespoir l'entourait, il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir sauter. Triste seulement, fragile aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire en sorte que cet être puisse sembler si désespéré?

Harry s'approcha doucement du blond au même rythme que le soleil se levait. Doucement, il se permettait en même temps de mieux le voir.

Finalement, il fut si près de l'adolescent qu'il pouvait presque le toucher. Mais le blond, attentif, ne semblait pas le remarquer. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage du jeune blond. Sa peau était si blanche qu'elle semblait faite d'ivoire. Ses cheveux fins battaient au vent passant parfois devant ses yeux très pâles. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient d'une teinte si pâle que l'aube rougeoyante, en s'y reflétant, faisait en sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas en savoir la couleur exacte.

Dans cet instant de paix, Harry songea aux événements qui s'étaient produits dans sa journée et qui l'avaient mené précisément a cet instant.

La matinée avait bien débuté même si la journée, elle s'était terminée très mal. Comme à l'habitude, il s'était pointé au 12 Square Grimmault qui était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre était appelé ainsi, car dans toutes les époques elle avait été plus ou moins active selon l'Histoire. Mais à chaque fois, même si on pensait qu'elle avait complètement disparu, elle semblait renaître de ses cendres et de nouveau être présente. Pourtant, elle ne disparaissait jamais. Seulement, un jour quelqu'un avait surnommé l'Ordre ainsi et le nom lui était resté.

Aujourd'hui, l'ordre était très discret et ses membres secrets et peu nombreux. L'Ordre du Phénix existait pour garder en mémoire les événements reliés aux êtres surnaturels. Elle avait pour mission principale d'observer et de rester neutre. Mais, il arrivait, lorsque les forces du mal devenaient trop puissantes, que l'Ordre fasse en sorte de rétablir l'équilibre. De même lorsque la lumière devenait trop présente par rapport aux ténèbres. L'équilibre devait à tout prix être maintenu, car un déséquilibre avait tendance à cause de multiples séismes naturels comme si la planète était malade et se rebellait contre sa population.

Pour être un membre de l'Ordre, il fallait avoir été « éveillé ». Pour obtenir cet éveil, il fallait avoir été en contact avec un être surnaturel ou en être un soi-même. Il fallait, en quelque sorte prendre conscience qu'un autre monde existait parallèlement au monde normal. Un monde plus magique, dangereux et sombre. Alors, l'ordre comprenait quelques humains, nombreux par rapport aux autres membres plus magiques. Des magiciens, sorcières, créatures et autres pouvaient faire partie de l'Ordre. Tous les Éveillés ne sont pas nécessairement recrutés. La plus grande majorité vit parmi les humains et ils se contentent de ne pas faire de vagues et de vivre leur vie.

D'autres comme Harry n'avaient pas le choix d'être en contact permanent avec l'Ordre du Phénix, car leur présence en elle seule pouvait causer un déséquilibre. Trop puissants ou trop dangereux, ils étaient étroitement surveillés. Ces êtres étaient très rares et la plupart du temps, ils étaient contactés très tôt par l'Ordre. Mais comme en toute chose, il existe des exceptions.

Donc, en cette matinée, Harry s'était pointé au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix en espérant passer une journée calme. Habituellement, le jeune homme passait ses journées en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce matin-là, le magicien était absent. Une histoire de nouvelle meute de loups-garous détectée dans l'ouest du Canada qui avait mobilisé presque tout l'Ordre. C'est donc avec un certain entrain que le brun s'était présenté à l'entrée du gymnase.

Le gymnase était le territoire de Tonk. Comment un gymnase pouvait-il tenir à l'intérieur d'une petite maison de banlieue à l'apparence tout à fait ordinaire? Et bien, le 12 Square Grimmault avait l'étonnante capacité d'être beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur par rapport à ce que l'extérieur pouvait faire croire...

Tonk était une jeune femme assez originale qui avait le pouvoir de changer son apparence selon sa volonté. Elle était un atout non négligeable pour l'Ordre, car elle pouvait s'intégrer dans tous les milieux facilement. La plupart du temps, ses cheveux n'étaient pas colorés de manière traditionnelle. Aujourd'hui, le violet était à l'honneur.

Puis, même si elle pouvait se révéler extrêmement maladroite dans la vie de tous les jours, la jeune femme avait été entrainée à tous les arts martiaux depuis son plus jeune âge et elle y était devenue une experte. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était approprié ce territoire. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, Tonk était très heureuse de donner des cours d'autodéfense à ceux qui le demandaient. Certaines missions pouvaient se révéler très dangereuses et si quelques techniques pouvaient permettre à un membre de mieux se défendre, il était important de ne pas passer à côté. Donc, c'est depuis l'âge de 11 ans (l'âge où Harry avait intégré l'Ordre) que le jeune homme fréquentait la maitresse des arts martiaux. Ces exercices quotidiens lui avaient permis de développer une bonne carrure qui, sans être trop imposante, faisait en sorte qu'il ne se faisait pas agresser facilement dans les rues lorsqu'il marchait seul le soir. Tonk était même devenue une bonne amie pour le jeune homme et même parfois une confidente.

Harry prit soin de laisser ses lunettes sur un banc prêt du mur avant de rejoindre son amie qui s'entrainait seule au centre de la grande pièce. Elle enchainait des mouvements appris par coeur qui simulaient un combat contre un adversaire imaginaire. Les katas peuvent sembler inutiles à ceux qui ne pratiquent pas les arts martiaux régulièrement, mais les pratiquants savent qu'ils servent à mieux assimiler les enchainements. À intégrer ses enchainements aux réflexes pour qu'ainsi, les mouvements viennent plus naturellement lorsqu'ils sont nécessaires. L'effet psychologique de tels mouvements n'est pas non plus à négliger. Ils permettent de se centrer sur soi-même et de travailler sa concentration. D'une certaine manière, les katas peuvent aussi être apaisants. Harry attendit donc silencieusement que la jeune femme aux cheveux mauve ait fini avant de faire sentir sa présence. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin de faire un bruit que la jeune femme se tourna vers lui à la fin de son enchainement et le salua chaleureusement :

- Harry! Je suis contente de te voir! J'étais sure que tu viendrais après avoir appris l'absence d'Albus pour la journée.

L'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas vraiment de chef. Plutôt un comité composé de six membres influents nommé le Conseil. Les plus anciens ou les plus puissants pouvaient faire partit de ce comité et était réélus chaque année ou à la mort d'un des membres. Albus en faisait partie. Même s'il n'y avait pas de chef, tous se fiaient à l'avis du vieil homme. Il faisait partit du Conseil depuis tellement longtemps que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvaient se souvenir d'une année où il n'y était pas.

Tonk se dirigea, de sa démarche sautillante, vers le jeune homme et lui offrit gracieusement un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Aie!

- Oh, allez, ne fait pas ta fillette! Je t'ai connu plus endurant! Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Une petite course dans le cartier, ça te dit?

- On ne peut pas continuer l'enchainement de la dernière fois?

- Harry...

- Je sais, l'endurance est la base de tous...

- Et même si ce n'est pas le plus amusant...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'enfile mon manteau et je te rejoins à l'extérieur.

- J'aime mieux ça!

Tonk lui sourit de toutes ses dents et couru elle aussi se changer afin de s'adapter à la matinée froide.

La matinée était plutôt froide. Un léger manteau n'était pas de refus même si Harry savait qu'à la fin de l'heure, il ne l'aurait certainement plus sur les épaules.

Jusqu'ici, la journée se passait très bien. Rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Enfin rien de plus extraordinaire qu'a l'habitude. Alors quels sont les événements qui ont fait en sorte que la journée d'Harry se termine mal et qu'il ait besoin d'aller s'isoler seul en haut de cette falaise? Parce que la rencontre qu'il y fera changera toute sa vie, n'en doutez pas. Même si l'on veut s'échapper du destin, le destin est une fatalité qui nous rattrapera sans inévitablement. Alors quand votre destin est écrit à l'avance, que peut-on faire? Comment peut-on vivre sa vie en sachant que nos choix ont été décidés à l'avance? Comment y échapper lorsqu'on a le mot fatalité flottant au dessus de notre tête?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh mon dieu! Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps à écrire cette suite... Mais l'introduction de Harry dans l'histoire m'a posé quelques problèmes. Ce chapitre pose les bases pour la suite. Alors même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, il est très utile afin de comprendre l'univers alternatif que j'ai imaginé.

J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre!

Amelle.


End file.
